<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven Don't Have a Name by DarkLover27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721205">Heaven Don't Have a Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLover27/pseuds/DarkLover27'>DarkLover27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky/OC - Freeform, Bucky/You - Freeform, F/M, I love my Hawkeye rockstar, I'm bad with tags, It's kind of a teaser, Wanda is a good friend, egyptian mythology - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, yes the title is a Jeremy Renner song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLover27/pseuds/DarkLover27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia - a new name, a new life, in a completely new world. You don't have any memories, a feeling that Bucky knows too well, so he tries to help you get used to your new life. But what seems to be a normal training leaves you and the others with a shocking discovery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven Don't Have a Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living with the new name you have been given, rather than the one you remembered people calling you a very long time ago still felt strange. Even after Tony Stark asked you to move into the Avengers Tower – which you naturally accepted since you had nowhere to go anyway – you occasionally forgot to listen to it. However, beside your original name, and a few tiny details of the land you had lived, you had no memories whatsoever and everything was strange and new to you. Thus, you spent most of your time in the Tower, combat training with Natasha or Steve, or discovering your powers with the help of Wanda. Everybody was nice to you and with time you grew to love all of them, fit into their family. There was one man however, who you got especially close, and had so much in common with – The infamous Winter Soldier, aka Bucky.<br/>This morning, you were sitting, or more precisely levitating above the couch in the living room, and absentmindedly stared at him, thinking about how distant was he at first, but how strong of a bond had grown between you two. He was drinking his usual morning coffee, still half asleep, hair in a mess. The tank top he wore didn’t cover his metal arm, that held the mug, and the late morning sun glimmered on the vibranium.</p><p>“Earth to Olivia, can you hear me?” a sweet voice brought you back to reality and you noticed the smiling Wanda standing next to you.</p><p>“I’m sorry, did I not listen again?” you asked apologetically and hopped down onto the couch.</p><p>“No, but I think that this time it wasn’t the name that diverted your thought, rather than a certain soldat, am I right?”</p><p>You blushed, but had no idea why, you weren’t caught doing anything illegal. “I was just lost in my thoughts, that’s all. You out of all people should know that.” Wanda laughed and hopped down next to you.</p><p>“And you out of all people should know that I try to avoid reading my friends’ mind. You know, privacy and stuff. Besides, I don’t need my power to recognise the look on your face when you look at Barnes.”</p><p>You wanted to protest, but as soon as he heard his name Bucky turned to your direction, and shot you a small smile. It was so heart-warming to finally see honest smiles on his face that you forgot everything you wanted to say, and returned a smile brighter than the morning sun.</p><p>“’Morning ladies.” He said, his voice was still hoarse, and sent shivers down your spine. “You seem to be in a very good mood Liv.”<br/>Wanda nudged you on the side, that made you mentally scolding, almost shouting at her. She just giggled, causing a very confused Bucky looking from you to her, and back.</p><p>“It’s just a nice morning.” You told him. “And I have combat training today, that I’m looking forward to. It’s exciting to learn new moves every day.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, ‘bout that…” Bucky scratched his neck nervously with his flesh hand, and took a long sip from his coffee. “Steve and Nat had to go to a mission, so today you are going to train with me. If you are fine with that of course!”</p><p>This sudden change of plans caught you by surprise. Bucky was never willing to train with you, because he was too scared that he would hurt you. Now that you had this chance, you felt nervous and excited at the same time. “Of course, I’m looking forward to it! When do we begin?”</p><p><em>“Eager, are we?”</em> you heard Wanda’s voice in your head, and kicked her ankle.</p><p>Bucky didn’t notice anything, but chuckled at your enthusiasm. “I’ll go and change, meet me at the gym in ten, ‘kay?”</p><p>You nodded and ran to your room, leaving a very amused Wanda behind. You put on the tight, black combat suit you got from Natasha – ‘It’s easy to move in’ she said – but when you looked into the mirror something felt off. Black wasn’t your colour, but you couldn’t tell why, so with a small move with your hand, you changed the suit’s colour to white and put your hair in a messy ponytail. As a final touch you put on your tiara-like hair jewellery, a red sun that sat in the middle of your forehead and a snake that ran around your head and hugged the sun tightly.</p><hr/><p>Bucky was already stretching in the gym by the time you got there. When he saw you stepping in, his jaw fell to the floor, and couldn’t help but admire how beautiful white looked on your pale brown skin and silk, wavy black hair. Then you even gave him another bright and happy smile, which made his heart leap, and he needed to clear his throat, hoping you didn’t notice how red his face was.</p><p>“I brought you something special Liv.” He announced and guided you to a locker. “I know that Steve and Nat are teaching you hand-to-hand combat, which is great, but I think you also need to know how to use weapons. Firearms will come later, but now, choose something from here, anything you like.”</p><p>He opened the locker, that contained a whole range of blades. Bucky noticed that two immediately caught your attention and he felt very proud of himself, because they were the ones the he specifically chose for you. Two small, curved blades, khopesh as he later learned their name. You took the khopeshes out, and studied them carefully. Bucky hoped that bringing in things that you might know deep down may help for you to reach your full potential and even regain some of your memories.</p><p>“Do you like them?” he asked, admiring your amusement as you wielded the blades.</p><p>“I love them Buck. I feel like they were always part of my body, like an extension.” As you said that, regret immediately filled your face and you looked at Bucky’s metal arm. “I mean… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>“Please don’t, doll.” He smiled, and instantly, as a reflex, he put his flesh hand on your face, without even noticing. You were taken aback for a moment, but his touch felt more than amazing. “I’m glad you found them, because now you will fight against me, you need every help you can get.”</p><p>You quickly spun the blades in your palms, then looked at him with a hint of confusion in your eyes as he closed the locker. “And what will you use?”<br/>Bucky swung his metal arm and winked at you, but failed to notice how red your cheeks became. “I have my own built-in extension doll. Besides, these are pretty dull so you won’t hurt me, even if you manage to get a hit. So, shall we begin?”</p><p>As the two of you sparred, Bucky noticed that after a little while your moves became more and more natural as if your muscle memory came into action, and he truly had a hard time countering your attacks. You were quick, light and knew exactly when and where you needed to jab, where he left a part of him unguarded. Meanwhile he couldn’t even touch you, because you danced away quickly, letting out a small laugh every time. Both of you became heated, wanted to pin the other to the floor and become victorious, but Bucky knew better than to let himself get out of control. Soon, you made a small mistake and wasn’t quick enough, but that was all the Super Soldier needed to get behind you, kick your legs out and when you fell to the floor he immediately got on top of you, pinning you down so you couldn’t move at all.</p><p>The switch came out of nowhere and surprised Bucky. Suddenly your eyes turned completely white and he was thrown back by an unknown force, barely able to land on his feet and keep himself steady with his metal arm, fingers leaving a deep mark on the gym ground. He looked up and saw you, levitating a couple of feet above the floor, your hair broke free of the ponytail and spread everywhere around you, like thick black snakes. Bucky found you terrifying, yet unbelievably beautiful at the same time and he didn’t know what to do or even if you were yourself at the moment. He wanted to help, bring you back somehow, because he knew too well what it was like to not be yourself, but couldn’t look away, even when Wanda barged in, almost tearing the door down. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the same surprise on her face as she too, stood and stared at you.</p><p>“You really thought you won, right?” you said and a smile spread on your face, but it wasn’t the sweet, heart-melting smile he was used to. “I am Bastet, the goddess warrior, daughter of Ra and Isis. You can’t defeat me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there ^^<br/>I hope you liked this little teaser thingy ^^ I'm thinking of making a series about it, discovering Liv's origin, how the team found her and her relationship with Bucky of course. Would you like to see that? Let me know in the comments ^^<br/>Love y'all and stay safe ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>